


On Tour

by Lilly_C



Category: Cold Case
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-30
Updated: 2007-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 37 battlefield</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Committed. Written for fic101 on LJ. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

Scotty slammed the car door as he got in. "What was that about?" he seethed.

"Nothing," Lilly conceded.

"I used to say mine was on tour with a rock band. It sure as hell didn't sound like nothing, Lil."

Lilly smiled deprecatingly. "I find it comforting."

"What?"

"Knowing that I'm not the only one who felt that life was a constant battlefield."

"How?"

"The stuff that was going on at home. Hoping mom would be sober long enough to spend some time with me."

Scotty sighed with concern. "It never happened."

"No," she said sorrowfully as she put the car in drive.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd had Lilly's "I used to say mine was on tour with a rock band" quote from the ep in my head for a while when I wrote this.


End file.
